The optimal use of cisplatin for the best treatment of solid tumors has been prevented because of dose limiting nephro-and ototoxicity. Higher doses of cisplatin may be used with chemoprotectants such as diethyldithiocarbamate (DDTC), which prevents cisplatin toxicity for the kidney and bone marrow. Our preliminary data suggest that DDTC can also prevent cisplatin ototoxicity in an animal model. The proposed research seeks to address the basic question, "Can the ototoxicity of cisplatin be altered by manipulating the glutathione (GSH) content of the cochlea?" A corollary is that the GSH content of the cochlea is related to enzymes of the antioxidant system [superoxide dismutase (SOD), catalase (CAT), and glutathione peroxidase (GSH-Px)] and the enzymes glutathione reductase (GR) and glutathione-S-transferase (GST) and that these enzymes are affected by cisplatin. The specific aims are: 1) to investigate the hypothesis that cisplatin ototoxicity is related to the diminution of the antioxidant system in the cochlea, and that such changes are specific for this target tissue. Physiological changes measured with auditory brainstem evoked response (ABER) testing and endocochlear potential (EP) measurements will be correlated with a) ultrastructural alterations using scanning electron microscopy (SEM) of the organ of Corti and transmission electron microscopy (TEM) of the stria vascularis; and b) biochemical changes in the antioxidant system of the cochlea in comparison to nontarget tissues, the liver and heart, 2) to test the hypothesis that some or all of the ototoxic injury caused by cisplatin is mediated by ototoxic metabolites such as GSH adducts, 3) to examine the hypothesis that the prevention of cisplatin ototoxicity by DDTC is mediated by preservatives of the antioxidant system in the cochlea, 4) to study the pharmacokinetics of cisplatin in plasma and cochlear tissues in ototoxic rats and in animals receiving cisplatin plus the rescue agent, DDTC. The techniques used for this investigation will involve the expertise of three investigators namely physiological measurements (ABER and EP), morphological studies (SEM and TEM) biochemical and metabolic studies: (HPLC) with ultraviolet and electrochemical detection (GSH and GSSG), antioxidant enzymes and other enzymes of the glutathione pathway using spectrophotometry and pharmacokinetic studies by atomic absorption spectrophotometry of platinum levels. These studies should provide new insights into the mechanisms of cisplatin ototoxicity and mechanisms for protection from this dose-limiting side effect arising from use of this life-saving chemotherapeutic agent.